Drowning Heart
by kissedbynight
Summary: Rin, now nineteen has begun to travel once more throughout the feudal era of Japan by her Lords side. While he is off hunting down his foes, he leaves Rin in the care of Jaken. While on their own something tragic befalls them. Can Sesshomaru get back in time? Is this truly the end of Rin? Story is better then the summary-pinky promise.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I am a little behind the times, and just recently I discovered this hidden gem. Needless to say I binged watched every episode in the first series, the final and every movie constantly for like the past month now; it's just way to good! Anyways, this is my first attempt at a story in this kind of FanFiction genera; I speak no Japanese what so ever so bare with me here. I also own nothing to do with Inuyasha, and am making no profit from posting this-it is purely for my own enjoyment and hopefully yours as well.**

 **That being said, enjoy.**

I sat in the shade of a large tree contently humming to myself while I braided my long hair, finding peace in the warm summers breeze; only Master Jaken who seems to have only worked himself up in a tizzy. His chatter was as constant as birds chirping in the distance, after a while you start to tune it out.

"Rin, if I didn't have to look after a weak little human like you I would be with my Lord watching him conquer the greatest demons of this territory, but no, I am playing nanny to a human."

My nibble finger started braiding flowers together, careful not to pull to hard on their steams.

"I was a great demon, I had a whole army under my foot-not I am nothing. How far have I fallen-to watch over a pathetic human, oh Lord Sesshomaru why do you vex me so!"

"Master Jaken how can a tiny creature look over me, if anything you would have to look up at me-"

"Why you stupid wench!"

I felt a smile spread onto my face as I held up a daisy crown and put it onto Master Jaken's tiny little green head. I laughed when his eyes went as large as stones and his mouth gapping like a fish.

"Master Jaken, what a silly face you make-you look more like a fish then a toad."

I laughed once more as Jaken started ranting and raving about how he was a demon and demanded respect and a bunch of other nonsense I tuned out. He can only say the same insults so many times before they are nothing more then nonsense. Ever since I started traveling with my Lord again, Jaken's annoying complaints fell onto deaf ears. Even Lord Sesshomaru silenced the little toad once or twice.

"Why Lord Sesshomaru allowed you to come back with us is beyond me! You do nothing but add more work for our Lord, making stops so that you can get food, and cleaned-humph-not to mention how we must rest every evening which does nothing but slow us down-"

I load growl could be heard echoing in the clearing breaking the tranquil air about this place. This growl wasn't one I was familiar with, it wasn't Lord Sesshomaru's because he would never allow his emotions to get the better of him, and it wasn't Inuyasha's; so that only meant it was someone or something else. My ears perked up while I strained to find the direction of the noise.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A deep scratchy male's voice penetrated my ears.

Rising to my feet, trying hard to keep the fear emanating from my heart show on my face, "Whoever you are, I'd advice you take leave of this place before my Lord finds you here."

A menacing laugh that was followed by the sound of chomping jaws of large k-nines come from the north, "So what you are saying is, you a beautiful young human is out here-so far from a village all alone."

My hands are cold and clammy I noticed as I fisted them at my sides, "Nonsense. I am not alone."

I look down at Jaken and frown, how much help will he be? I know he has the staff of two heads, but he has a coward's heart when our Lord isn't watching him.

I felt the air move beside my head and a sharp sting in the corner of my ear. My hand automatically went to touch it; pulling back I say a droplet of blood. My eyes widened and I turned and look behind me, and there embedded in the tree as an arrow sunk deep into the wood.

"Mortal wench! Do you not know who this is? This is the Ward of the great western demon Lord Sesshomaru! He will have your head for making Rin bleed!" Jaken was jumping up and down and waving his arms about him, "Staff of two heads-"

"A demon lord huh? You must be pretty special for a Demon to drag you around-fair skin and dark hair, must be a princess-I am willing to bet your lord will pay a pretty penny to get you back-"

I took a step back, my heart hammering in my chest, fear flowing in my veins, "Master Jaken-"

"Run Rin, I will take care of these foolish mortals!"

I didn't need to be told twice, I took off in a dead sprint towards the tree line, knowing my only option was to get into the cover of the trees to evade their arrows.

"After her!"

I heard the howls of the wild beasts that served the men in the clearing; wild dogs. I had no hope of fleeing from them unless I found water to mask my scent. Rocks stabbed into the bare pads of my feet, branches snapped against my torso as I ran, but there was no way I was going to let them get me, not again. I will die the same death twice. I can hear their panting breaths as if they were right behind me, warming the air around my neck. I had to push myself forward; I cannot be the weak human that followed the Great Demon, being such would only shame my lord.

I can hear rushing water. My body moved faster at the sound of hope drowning out the snarls of hungry beasts. My eyes widened as I forced my self to stop my run: there was water alright, just eight feet below me where the river moved like an angry white cloud. My lungs heaved, my eyes darting everywhere for some sign of a way down beside the quick drop to the waters below. Nothing.

A bark made me turn my back to the cliff edge, there before me stood four large brown dogs, pure white fangs bared at me saliva dripping from the pointed teeth, eyes burning red like the fires of hell and fur standing straight along their spins. Taking a step back, I can feel my ankles hanging over the edge.

I was stuck between certain death and possible death. This isn't how I planned to die, I wanted to die safe and warm surrounded by family and loved ones, not alone and scared.

I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing; having fear of the unavoidable was for the foolish. If death has come to claim me, I shall not fight his claim, but I will die on my own choosing. I Open my eyes and smile.

One-dog charges, his long claws swiping at my face before I took that one last step backwards and fell.

My hard was pressed against my face, blood coating my hands, my vision going blur but if this was to be the only pain I felt and the end of their paws then I am glad. The wind was brisk against my back, my hair free from the braid whipped around my head like flowers in the breeze. This is surprisingly peaceful, there is nothing around me that can hurt me, and it is just I in the chilled embrace of the wind, watching the clouds move slowly across a grey sky.

I closed my eyes as I accepted death.

The water consumed my body, dragging me below its icy depths. I scream into the water at the sudden numbness, my lungs filling with water as I am tossed around the water. Being pushed above the water I coughed up the water in my lungs and was quickly dragged below once more. The peace of falling was quickly replaced by the fear of the water. I was pushed against rocks and low hanging trees. I felt pain everywhere. My vision was fading fast, water drowned out all sound. I felt my head bounce off a rock, my vision blacked and all sound disappeared and I knew this is where I was going to die. Cold, alone and forgotten-my scent washed away, hiding my end from my Lord.

I was I could have said good-bye, and had my piece. I wished I could have told my Lord my darkest secret. I wish for just one more day; one more day of Master Jaken's constant chatter, one more day surrounded by flowers, just one more day traveling in the shadow of my Lord.

But this is how I am going to die, scared and alone. My soul forever destined to hell, forever tormented by my own passing. I am scared, but this is the death I choose, and I will accept that. I put up no more restraint; I let the current drag my body to my final resting place.

 **Lord Sesshomaru.**

 _Drip. Drip. Drip._

The glow around my claws vanished as my opponent fell to the ground spit in two, blood dripping off the sharpened ends onto the petal of a wild flower. I turned my back towards the corpse and began my steady march towards my camp where I left my two companions together.

The closer I got the quicker my pace seemed to get; the air was thicker here, laced with fear, blood and fire. My ears twitched at the sound of wild dogs off towards the distance. Something wasn't right.

"Rin! Where are you, you stupid child?"

I ran faster towards the clearing in which I left them; the smell of charred flesh, boiling blood and ash invaded my sensitive nose. What fool that it wise to attack my companions?

I stopped in the clearing, taking in the sight of burning bushes, the shriveled up remains of a couple humans, and the little green imp frantically running around calling out for Rin.

"Jaken."

The toad stopped and slowly turned towards me, his eyes wide and wetted by salt water.

"Oh my Lord Sesshomaru! You are here, did you defeat the other demons."

"Jaken-where is Rin."

He paled in color and through himself to the ground, "The bandits came from no where my lord! They shot Rin with an arrow-I told her to run-oh my Lord Sesshomaru! I do not know where that stupid girl went!"

I narrowed my eyes at the toad and turned towards the forest, picking up on her freshest scent. I ran between the trees, moving faster when I caught the scent of the dogs. Finally I come to the edge of a cliff and found four dogs, all growling down towards the water before they turned to face me with barred teeth. My eyes narrowed down on the one that seemed to be leading the pack; his front paw darkened by blood-Rin's blood.

My control left me at that moment. My eyes widened revealing the hell fire that reflected in my red eyes, my jaw extended as the demon took control of my body, hungry for blood and flesh of those that harmed what was mine.

 _Do you have someone to protect?_

Changing into the full dog demon I stood over them, barring my own teeth, purple poison dripped off my fangs. These mutts dare attack what has my scent surrounding her, she is mine; no demon or animal has ever dared to go against me and take what is mine. Yet these pathetic waste of life creatures thought they could get away with it. They thought wrong.

In my angered state I made little work of the dogs before me, all four easily consumed by my great beast. Yet I couldn't take control over the demon. I sniffed the ground close to the edge of the cliff, my eyes zoning in on drops of blood that littered the rock side.

" _Rin."_

 **So! Tell me what you think! Reviews help the writer, good or bad, all are encouragement!**

 **~In loving memory of Erin, you will be forever missed. 08/03/15~**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is one of those few stories that I have a constant inspiration for so I am just going to ride this plot train as far as it will allow me to go! Anyways, once more, I do not own and am not receiving any profit for writing about these characters.**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Rin-of-Inuyasha: Thank you for your kind words! Look forward to reading more reviews by you with any comments and or criticism. As far as the amount of followers/reviews/favorites, it is of no concern to me how many I get, just that the ones who do feel like they should and do, those are all the encouragements I need. I hope you enjoy this installment. _**

**_Guest: Thank you so very berry much!_**

 ** _JJ: Well, as of yet I am still undecided if I want to make this a tragedy or a romance…or both. I love the tragic RinSessh FanFictions, but I also love the rot your teeth sweetness FanFictions so as of yet it is 50/50._**

 **Now enjoy!**

The water was cold and flowing fast, thrashing against jagged rocks in every which direction. He scent lingered very faintly on a few rocks here and there where her blood stained the grey rocks.

 _"Rin, hold on just a little while longer, let me find you. I will protect you Rin."_

She is the only thing in this world I felt I had to protect; my power, dominance, they would all mean nothing if it meant I failed to protect that one human girl. As much as I have fought my pride, fought my demon nature, she is always the one that called out my animalistic instincts to protect what is mine. And she has been mine since the day she came to me covered in nothing in bruises and scraps and gave me a simple smile; that is when my need to protect her started and it has only grown since she has aged. As a child, she was weak and could not be left in the care of Jaken for more then a few hours so I always stayed close; leaving whenever the feeling to protect was over powering. Often times I left to question myself and my actions like why would I keep a human, why would I care for her as if she is my kin? When she was verging onto womanhood I could smell the changes happening in her body, how her hormones would spike, and her blood was slowly changing: I was disgusted that I couldn't control the demon inside of me, the demon that wanted to claim the pure, untainted blood for himself. In those times, my control was thin so often times I left for extended amount of times to quench the thirst my demon had for lust and blood. During the time of her change, the pitiful half demon Naraku was defeated and an opportunity presented itself that would allow Rin to stay my half brother and Miko mate. Years passed and Rin grew into a woman, still as innocent as a child, and a pure maiden whose scent still called to my demon.

The scent of her diluted blood hit my nose, further west down the river; from the scent I don't know if I should have the slightest hope of her being alive, the blood is so faint, but its there. My pawed feet bound through the water, splashing its icy waters up my limbs and my underbelly yet I couldn't care less. I could see the lifeless lump of human flesh washed up on a bank, her lower limbs still submerged underneath the water, her arms spread out over her head. I growled at the sight, this is not my Rin; my Rin has never been so still, so lifeless.

I stand above her body, my nose sniffing at her back and I almost let out a relaxed sigh of relief as I heard her faint heart beat. My sharp fangs nip at her kimono so I can life her from the water and away from danger as if she were an Inu pup. Safely back on land, away from danger I change back into my humanoid form holding Rin against my chest. She is frozen and turning slightly blue opposed to her normal sun kissed glow she sports due to our time traveling. I walk faster towards the spot I left Jaken in, we need to get Rin warm-we have to-

"Rin, forgive this Sesshomaru."

I stopped walking and held the human closer against my body as I bound off in an orb of light towards a hidden cave not to far from here. I need to get Rin warm, to do that I must strip her of her garments, and even if it is only Jaken I cannot allow that male creature to look at what is mine.

The cave was dry and offered protection for the evening breeze for which I am grateful. I laid Rin down as gently as I could on the hard stone floor before I lit a fire. In the warm amber glow Rin looked so peaceful, her eyes were close, her body still and cool; but that was something Rin never was. Rin always tossed and turned in her sleep, always made strange noises or even talked to the people in her dream world; she was always animated never still.

My eyes widen when I finally have a clear look at her face, along her once porcelain skin across the middle of her forehead and across her right eye were three large cut marks from that of a claw. That dog maimed her. I growl and lean over her, brushing the wet hair from her face; she is meant to be perfect not mangled. I close my eyes and press my forehead against her, inhaling her scent to seek my own comfort.

Nudging her head with my nose trying to stir her awake to no avail I decide it is best to try my best to heal her and get her warm first. I flick my tongue against the angry wounds along her face, tasting her blood for the first time since she has changed into a woman. I pulled away and kneeled over her my hands making simple work of her robes, slipping her out of her Kimono and tossing it to the side like a dirty rag.

Her body was beautiful. A slim waist, evident curves, and fine mahogany curls along her pelvis: her bust was large enough for my hand to cup with delicate rosy peaks. Had it not been for the blue tinge to her skin, and the dark purple spots littering her torso I would have given in to the hunger I have for her. I stood over her, never taking my eyes off her as I removed my amour and laid my two swords in front of Rin. Undoing my own ties to my closing, I lay beside Rin and pulled against my bare chest before I wrapped her in my fur.

"You are safe now Rin." _Please stay with me Rin._

 **Rin**

Was hell going to be this warm? This comforting and safe? Were the stories and legends all fake, could Kohakou be wrong when he told me of his visit to hell?

Wait, that movement against my side, was that someone breathing? Was that warm air against my neck; was that the same being's breath against me? That pressure against my thigh, was that someone's hand?

"Rin be still."

That voice. It was calm and soothing just like my Lords, is this to be my hell? A hell in which I am blind to the world around me, his voice taunting me, am I going to stay in the dark forever? Will I ever know who is holding me, or what? Will his voice that once brought me such comfort be used to torment me for my foolishness and for being afraid? That is a hell I could never endure, my soul will be torn apart, I will never find rest.

My hands fisted in the soft fur which surrounded my body, please let this all be a dream. Let me open my eyes and see master Jaken turning different shades of green in his annoyance, let me see those beautiful magenta strips on my lords face while he is deep in thought. Let me wake up. I was wrong, so horribly wrong, I am not ready to die, I cannot accept my death; please let me open my eyes.

I open my eyes and fear set in. There were shadows everywhere, flickering in the orange glow of hell, the creature that held me was indeed a very large being. I screamed.

"Rin, enough of that, you are safe."

"NO! You lie! Rin is dead!"

The grip on me tightened, "No Rin, this Sesshomaru has you, I won't let you die Rin, not again, just close your eyes Rin, I will stay here and watch over you."

I felt tears roll from my eyes, I felt my heart pinch in pain, "Rin is dead, Lord Sesshomaru is gone, and he wouldn't come back for a human-you lie."

 **Lord Sesshomaru.**

Moments after those cursed words left her mouth Rin's eyes rolled back and once more she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru never lies and you are not just a human, you are mine so I will always come for you. Always."

Hours slipped away and soon the sun was peaking into the hidden cave of ours and she had yet to come back once more. Her body still reeked of fear, her heartbeat was still weak but at least it was still there.

My ears twitched at the sound of a snapping twig; my nose inhaled the scent. Useless demon.

"Jaken."

The footsteps quickened and within moments the little imp as at the entrance of the cave.

"Oh my Lord Sesshomaru! Thank heavens I found you, I wasn't worried no-no-I…RIN!" the toads mouth dropped, my eyes narrowed, "My lord! Did you-she's just a stupid human wench!"

I growled at the imp, barring my teeth with narrowed eyes.

"I mean-yes she's just a human, but she's Rin, far greater then any-"

"Jaken."

The once green toad paled into a ghostly hue, "Y-yes my Lord?"

"Leave me. Find my half-brother and his Miko mate, bring me his mate, I have need of her."

"My Lord-"

"Now Jaken."

He made a strange noise and quickly took off once more down the cliff side in search for my half brother. That imp needs to hurry and find that Miko if Rin has any chance.

I moved my fur closer around her and settled my head against her neck, breathing in her floral scent.

"Please hold on Rin, I cannot loose you again for this time if death does claim you I cannot save you." _You are the only being I wish to save, the only one I need to protect, do not give up Rin. I cannot loose you._

 _I can't._


	3. Chapter 3

**Aright! Been a couple weeks, I still have the inspiration for this one, I just had a lot of work before my two week trip to Ireland, any who, I am back and I am ready to keep posting as long as this thought train stays with me (cross your fingers). Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please keep supplying me with comments and things you like and don't like, I want to hear it all there is no such thing as a bad review!**

 **To my Reviewers!**

 **Guest:** **Thank you! And hopefully you enjoy this installment!**

 **Jj:** **I make no promises! For even I have no idea where I am going with this! So there might be a tiny bit of tragedy but I promise I will do my best to make it as happy as I can!**

 **Furostomi-chan:** **Well I have already started writing chapter four so it's going somewhere still ha ha. And I do as well, it is a secret love to have the ready cry (some have made me do it many times on here) then just do a 180 so hopefully that's where this train will lead me.**

 **Rin-of-Inuyasha:** **No problem! Reviews help keep the interest (hint hint-wink wink)! I sincerely hope you will like this chapter!**

 **Now read what you came here for not the silly Author's note! Oh and I don't own blah blah blah…**

 **Kagome**

Sitting under the tree of ages I looked over the village and smiled. Sure it wasn't Tokyo but it was home. The summer air filled with the scent of flowers and honey. I felt a kick in my lower torso.

"You are going to be yours fathers pup with a kick like that."

"Hnn. He could still take after you Kagome."

I smile and lean back into my mate's body and smile; coming back to this time was one of the best choices I ever made. Sure I missed home, missed my family but what I have gained beyond compare. I get to be with Inuyasha, sure when we first meet the last thing I could have ever imagined is ever wanting to spend time with him let alone marrying him. But through our struggles we have only grown stronger and our bond is unbreakable.

"Don't be ridiculous Inuyasha, she will be just like her father."

"Hnn, how are you so sure the pup is going to be a girl huh?"

His arms wrapped tighter around my torso, him hand spread wide over my swollen belly; his nose nuzzled against my neck causing me to giggle.

I covered his hand with mine, "When we were having our first pup, it was you who swore up and down that it was going to be a girl, fought me tooth and nail the entire pregnancy but look at our SON play with Songo's eldest son."

"Humph, doesn't mean you are going to be right this time."

"Hmm, we will see."

I heard him sniff the air around us, his grip tightened and a deep growl was rumbling in his throat.

"Its that pet if Sesshomaru-what does he want."

"Well I am sure it is important, Big Brother never comes this way unless it is or if Rin asks to visit."

"Hmm- I still do not like it."

 **Jaken**

Stupid trees. Stupid mud. Stupid-stupid-stupid. Oh why did my Lord send me on such a venture! If he wanted alone time with Rin he could have just said so instead of sending me on such a tedious task. Hunting down his half blood brother was an insult to me; I am the Great Demon Lord of the West trusted travel companion. I carry the staff of two heads; I should not have to looking for some stupid mutt.

Ah, speak of the half-breed and he shall come, wearing that stupid red fir rat entire, and the same snowy hair as my Lord. I stump my feet as I walk over to him, irritated that he can't show me the respect that should be given to me. Won't even turn around and acknowledge me! Hmph-I will show him.

Taking the staff of two head in two hands I swing it at that miserable half breeds legs; moments later a loud hurt filled cry erupted from the half-breed.

Closing my eyes and crossing my arms, "Hmph-even a half breed like you Inuyasha wouldn't feel pain in that strike-but I must say, I makes me feel better hearing you cry like a baby-"I open on eye and peek over and Inuyasha.

Large golden eyes, soft baby cheeks, one fang poking out of his lip; wait soft baby cheeks.

The child sniffled and his eyes watered while his lip quivered.

Scrambling to the child's side I try to calm him, to stop him from crying for Inuyasha and his mates anger knew no end; something I must admit I fear to be on the receiving end of eithers temper.

"Shh-there, there, you are okay-no need to cry…Shhhh."

The toddler still was struggling to hold back the tears, "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Oh no-"

A loud crashing sound came from behind a low growl and slowly I turned to face the half demon. Once facing him the tip of his sword was pointed between my eyes, I gulped.

"Mommy!"

The child ran to embrace the woman standing behind Inuyasha's back cradling a swollen belly.

"Jaken, why is my son in tears?"

I through myself to the ground and cried, "I am sorry! I was sent to find the half demons Miko mate-and I saw the red fire rat-I thought it was you Inuyasha-I meant no harm!"

"You didn't question the fact that I was the same height as you-you stupid little Imp, I should run you through for hurting my pup!"

I flung my self to my back and pushed my self backwards a little ways before I covered my head with my arms, "Please spare me! Lord Sesshomaru sent me here to get help from your Miko mate-"

"Like I would let Kagome leave when she is carrying my pup to go see that jerk."

"Don't be stupid half-demon, he doesn't need her-Rin does."

 **Lord Sesshomaru**

It has been two days since I sent that foolish imp on a simple task yet Rin has not being able to come to for more then a few minutes of screaming agony. The sound of her screams pierced me like no other weapon has before; struck me right to my core. Rin only even screamed out of terror, but these screamed were so much more then that.

She was in so much pain, I can fell it every time her chest inhales and the wince that moves throughout her body and the way she presses her body against me turning constantly in her sleep. And although her knuckles were white as she clung to my fur her grip could barely pluck a flower; her strength was demising before my very eyes and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

I cannot lose her, not again, not for a third time. This soul is mine and mine alone. Her heart beats because of me-because of what I did to save this one human girl. This one human girl who showed me kindness no other living being-demon or non-has ever showed me. Time and time again she has shown me her heart, where her loyalties lie regardless of the wounds she suffered she always came back to my side. How many times have I smelt her fear? How many times have I seen her blood? I have heard every wince she made weather it is from struggle or pain she still pressed forward. She always came back to me. Always.

"Rin, you must hold on, you must fight." _Please, Please Rin, come back to me._

The sound of a water droplet echoed throughout the cave, the echo ringing in my eyes. The scent of salt water assaulted my nose. I look down at the girl-no the woman nestled against my chest and I can see the invisible trail of moister from which the tear left her eye and off her nose and onto my chest right above my heart.

 _Please Rin, you cannot leave this Sesshomaru. Not like this, not this early. You are meant to live damnit! Please Rin, you posses my heart, please let my strength beat in your veins, let me be your strength, just please live Rin. I don't know what I will do if I were to lose you._

I closed my eyes and pulled her closer, resting my forehead against her soft hair I grind my teeth together and inhale her scent as one of my own tears leak out.

 **Kagome**

We-Inuyasha, Miroko, Sango and myself all sat in silence as we listened to the story Jaken told. I Felt Inuyasha's grip tighten around his sword and I placed mine over top of his to offer some sort of comfort. Rin, for all the years she spent her has all touched us in places inside our hearts. For Inuyasha, she was there those three years I was gone, she and him both felt the lose of losing the one that meant the most to them. In those three year as the two bonded into a sibling type of bond that has never been broken-so hearing this tragic story must be difficult for him in so many ways.

I turn back to look at Jaken and harden my resolve, we will get to Rin one way or another, we will make sure she is okay.

"Jaken, where are they now?"

"Uh-Oh-um, about a two days journey towards the west on long fang mountain in a cave on the east side about half way up."

I nod my head and turn towards my friends, all of us have that same look we once shared when we battling Naraku; nothing was going to stop us from saving Rin.

"Sango-"

"Kagome-"

"I-umph-I have to go, my healing abilities might just save her life if we get there in time, but, my son-he cannot make this journey, he is still just a child if he were to come he would just slow us down and we might-we might be too late."

Sango's eyes widened before she smiled and nodded her head, "I understand. You and Inuyasha must hurry, myself and Miroko will look after the kids-don't worry about a thing, just go and save her!"

I nod my head and turn towards Inuyasha who was cracking her knuckles; I smile at what that simple action means.

"Inuyasha, do you think you can find this place or-" I really didn't want to suggest following Jaken, I mean sure he is a sweet demon but he is rather slow and clueless and that would just slow us down.

"Hnn, I will just follow toad boys scent that should lead us to where they are or close enough for me to pick up on Lord 'Stick up his ass'. "

"Inuyasha."

"EEE…ugh, come on Kagome, we haven't gotten all day."

I narrowed my eyes, choosing to ignore my desire to _sit_ him for being a rude jerk in times like this, but Rin needed us more then I needed to punish my stupid mate. Jumping onto his back, and adjusting my body into a comfortable position now that I have a bump in front of me, this wasn't as easy as it once was, but I eventually found a stop that was tolerable.

"Lets go help Rin."

And like that, we were once again off bounding off towards the west with a hope that we weren't going to be too late.

 **Jaken**

I saw the streams of white and black hair bounding off faster then my legs could keep up. Must be a family trait-to leave their companions or in this case messenger behind.

"Hmph. Master Inuyasha waits for me!" I jumped in the air and waved my arms about as I scrambled after them.

"That's him! That's the mean toad that hit me with a stick!"

I stopped and turned around and paled at the sight of the white haired pup holding the hand of a much larger half demon with the face of a horse.

"He called me a stupid half demon!"

"Uhh Ohh…."

I turned around and started screaming as my feet ran as fast as they could after Master Inuyasha.

 **Rin**

It hurts. Everywhere hurts. Like a thousand needles stabbing into my flesh. It hurts. Every time I breathe I feel like I am sucking in more water, my ribs poke into my lungs. The cold clings to my bones freezing me from my core. Why, why won't this pain end, why must I suffer so?

Yet even in all this pain I somehow feel safe, I feel the weight of another body so close to mine it is as if we share the same body. I can feel soft fur under my fingers and I know it is my Lord who holds me now.

I wish I could tell him to let me go. I wish I could tell him how I feel about him. I wish I could ask him to leave me here so I don't have to burden him any longer with this slow agonizing death. I wish I could thank him for giving me a wonderful life, and a beautiful tomb. I know when I open my eyes, I will be able to see the lands he domains over, and all the flowers and rivers, to be able to her the music of the forest and birds. I couldn't have asked for better. Yet every time I open my mouth to say all this, all I do is scream-releasing the pain I feel inside outward. How shameful. My Lord must think me so weak.

 _I am sorry my Lord…my love, I am a far weaker being then I had ever imagined and I shame you for being such, please, please my Lord forgive me._

"I-I. Am sorry-"

Blackness and pain-that's all that's left now, my body to numb-to far gone to feel his warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Is the server down today because I cannot for the life of me log on to post-and no way in hell am I rewriting two chapters onto my mobile! So sorry reviewers of the last chapter, there will be no shout out this chapter, hopefully the next though-But I do seem to be on a roll tonight so who knows.**

 **I do not own, but do enjoy!**

 **Sesshomaru**

 _I-I am sorry._

Sorry? What did Rin have to be sorry for? Why would she say such nonsense? She is Rin; she has not done one unkind thing in the whole of her existence-what possible reason is there for her to say such a thing?

 _I-I am sorry._

Those words, why must they haunt me, why must I go over and over for what they mean. Why would that be the thing she told me before her heart beat got faint, why were those three words going to be her last?

No. Those will not be her final words; I will not allow those words to be the last thing she says. I have slain death and I will do so again for her if I must-I will kill all those that dare to challenge my heart. Death, Time, Mortality-I will kill them all if that means Rin won't die.

"Finally."

I hardened my gaze to the mouth of the cave where the familiar white haired Inu mutt stood with his mate. Resisting the urge to snarl at the pathetic excuse of a demon I move my arm away to expose the unconscious form of my Rin to the pair.

The Miko ran forward and crutched by my Rin's side, her eyes glassed over with unshed tears before she bent her head down to Rin's chest and sighed.

"We aren't too late."

I narrowed my eyes at the human, my claws scratching into the hard earth beneath me.

"Sesshomaru-don't you dare touch my mate you bastard."

I dared not to open my mouth, for I knew my demon would be snarling and wanting his blood so I settled for narrowing my eyes.

"Sesshomaru-I need to purify these wounds, but you being a demon and all, I need you to leave-"

"WHAT!"

Un phased the human before me just set her jaw and clicked her tongue, "Leave. Wait out side the cave-but you cannot be in here when I purify Rin, unless you want to die along side Rin-because having you here while I try and save her, my spiritual power will want to purify you as well so Rin will not get all of the power she needs-are you really ready to risk her life as well as yours just to be here?"

No. Nothing was worth the risk of losing Rin. I turned my head from the Miko down towards my Rin, I brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek and inwardly sighed before I bent my neck down and kissed her temple.

Standing to my feet and straitening out my robes I walked towards the entrance, "If she dies, know this Sesshomaru will not hesitate you kill you Miko."

With that I left the cave and leaned against the rocky wall for support before I fell to the ground and bowed my head.

 _Live Rin, please, I cannot live without you, this much I know._

 **Kagome**

My heart breaks for Sesshomaru, Rin has become something to him what I figure I must be towards Inuyasha. He loves her; he must, so I couldn't imagine this to be easy for him. All this blood-why whenever Inuyasha gets cut up I always fear for the worst even if he assures me it is nothing. But Inuyasha is half demon and Rin is not.

"Why that bastard, threating my mate, and his nephew-"

"Inuyasha-go with him, he cannot be alone right now-please-he is going to be in a lot of pain, and is going to want to break into here when I start to purify-please…be with our big brother and for once don't be such a jerk!"

I pushed him out of the cave and turned back towards Rin and sighed. Kneeling over her side I rest my hands on her body and close my eyes as a white light spreads throughout the cave and envelops us into it.

 **Inuyasha**

I turned back towards the cave ready to give Kagome a piece of my mind when the white light blasted out of the dark cave. Putting an arm over my forehand to shield my eyes from the light I turn and look around to find Lord Bastard sitting off to the side with his head bowed and his hands fisted at his side.

I sighed and walked over to him, and lowered myself to a sitting position beside him with my legs crossed and my sword leaning against my shoulder. I could feel him tense up beside me so I closed my eyes.

"Rin-she is your mate isn't she?"

He didn't respond.

"You know, I always thought Kikyou was mine, that was until I meet Kagome. I thought Kikyou was the one because she was the first person who talked to me rather then at me or about me, but to me. She was going to give me that stupid jewel so I could be a full human, but then Naraku came and turned her against me-she in her dying breath bound me to the tree of ages."

Still not a word from the statue.

"Then Kagome came, with her temper, her clumsiness, her need to do the right thing. I hated her. I hated her because she looked the woman I loved-the woman who believed I would betray her and wished for my death. But as time went on, I started to see her less of Kikyou's reincarnation but of Kagome. I didn't realize how deeply I felt for her until she saw me with Kikyou-and she left. She was just gone. He scent, her blood, her voice, her heart beat all of it was just gone. It drove my demon side mad, I was angry at everything and everyone I just didn't know why.

Part of me thought good radiance, with Kikyou back I didn't need Kagome to find the jewel fragments, it was less of a hassle-at least Kikyou didn't need to go back down that stupid well to her own time, because this is was her time.

But the longer she was away, the angrier I got. I didn't leave the side of the well, I figured she would come out eventually and I would tell her a thing or two, but as hours turned to days I couldn't stop my thoughts.

Like how after I woke fifty years after Kikyou's death my demon side never mourned for her, never got angry that she was gone-that it was my human side that mourned for her only after I saw her clay vessel-I mourned her when she was reborn into this life. Then Kagome came back everything was right in my world, I had that stupid idiot back where she belonged and I never thought much of it till some time later when she was struck by her own arrow trying to save me-at that moment I knew I knew she my mate, mine to protect without a doubt in my mind. Seeing her eyes roll back, hearing her heart grow faint-both my demon heart and human heart broke before this unfathomable anger took over-I had to protect her, even if that meant saving her corpse, I had to make sure she was safe in my arms.

And that is what you feel for Rin-Your demon has no control around her, and you are entirely tuned to every moment she makes-the way her shoulders move in her sleep as she breaths, the way her fingers comb through your hair-I know…brother."

 **Lord Sesshomaru**

Brother? How strange, after all these years I have never heard him utter those words to me before-it has always been one slur after another-but now hearing it-it feels so unnaturally right. How nauseating.

But I suppose he was right, we share a father and in more ways then one; both Inuyasha and I are his sons. We both have unrivaled tempers, we both draw our fathers fang to protect those we hold dear and we both have human mates.

There was no point in denying it, I knew from the moment Rin's blood changed, the moment she entered adulthood that she was mine. I could never take Rin without her consent, I could never ask her to be my mate and rob her of her human life. Rin was meant to have a human life, to be married to a man deserving of her, to have pups and to live and die peacefully. Being the mate of a Demon Lord would deny her that. There would be no peace for her, no place to call home, sure there would be pups and safety but that isn't enough. Besides all of that is if she would even agree to be my mate, if she returned my affection for her, or if she would agree simply because it is me asking her. There are just far to many outcomes to justify pursuing.

I heard her scream-louder then the previous ones. This scream seamed more desperate then all the other before it.

That Miko, what did she think she was doing? I snarled and moved to stand only to have Inuyasha grab my wrist to hold me down.

"Not yet."

I pull my arm from his grip and narrowed my eyes, "What right do you have to tell me that-you couldn't possibly know what is happening in there-"

"Our first pup was thirteen hours. Thirteen hours of the smell of my mates blood assaulting my nose. Thirteen hours of her scream echoing in my ears. Thirteen hours I had to wait out side unable to do anything white she was in pain."

"Giving birth to a pup is one thing-Rin isn't pregnant, she's dying-"

"We lost one pup, almost the second as well along with my mate-my family was dying behind a thin curtain and I couldn't do anything to help. So yes, those screams are the worst sound you will hear in your life, and when you are apart from your mate those are the screams that will haunt your dreams. I know, and I also know that your mate is not alone in there. My mate is in there, pregnant with our pup and judging by the brightness of that pure light she is using all that she has to help Rin, putting herself in risk, and our pup doubly in danger. All that pure energy might attack our pup because of my blood that courses through its veins. My family is in danger just as much as yours is. So you will sit here, you will listen to those screams, and you will remember this feeling till long after you die. Those screams will be your hell, but know that her smiles and her joy is going to be the closest thing to heaven you will ever know."

I sank back down to the ground and draped an arm over my knee while my eyes focused on the horizon.

"When did you get to wise little brother?"

He laughed and opened his eyes and he too looked towards the horizon, "When I meet my mate and knew everything was going to change."

I just nodded my head and continued to stare until the run was rising and the creatures of day were starting to emerge from the darkness.

Her screams continue until the golden rays hit the mouth of the cave. Then everything was silent. Inuyasha moved beside me.

"Sesshomaru-"

That Miko didn't need to finish her sentence before I moved from my spot towards the opening of the cave when I saw my Rin with a wrapping around her eye and torso and my fur shielding her body from the cold.

"Rin."

Her small hands clutch the fur tighter to her chest while she sat up.

Her smile-one I have longed to see for days was almost blinding, "Lord Sesshomaru-"


End file.
